Twas the night before Christmas
by jenlovesbones
Summary: Santa, Brennan, Booth... all in a rhyme.  My only defense: Someone should seriously monitor my computer time.  Read and review.  After all, it IS Christmas... :


**Poetry? Really? Yes, this _IS_ about to happen. My only excuse is that someone should really take responsibility for limiting my access to my computer. *grins***

**'Twas the night before Christmas… Bones style. It's Christmastime, the season of reviewing. Santa knows who reviews, and he knows who lurks. It's not a threat… I'm just relaying information you might find interesting. : )**

***Hugs* to Mali Bear's Buddy who did some tweaking here. Not only did she just finish her Little Moments series this evening, but she also posted the conclusion to 'A Bones Christmas Carol'… which has an ending you won't want to miss. : ) So, go read and review there too.**

**Also, I asked Santa for Bones, and while I haven't gotten an official "you own Bones" present yet, Christmas isn't over in all parts of the world, so I continue to hope. But as of the time of publishing, they're still not mine.**

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the lab,

Not a sound could be heard, 'cept the horn of a cab.

She hurried along packing, grabbing her things,

Suddenly stopped by her cell phone's loud rings.

She looked at her screen and shook her head,

Hoping the news wasn't of someone else dead.

It was her boss, asking for her delay,

But Brennan insists, she must go away.

'If you could wait, give a few days to spare?'

But a delay in escaping she couldn't dare.

Things had gotten too hard and the pain was immense,

So she booked the first flight under a 'new job' pretense.

Cam begged and pleaded further causing delay,

She said 'sorry' and 'goodbye,' refusing to stay.

Her cabbie welcomed her to his 'motorized sleigh,'

'To the airport' she said, and they made their way.

When she paid the man and grabbed her bag,

The jolly old cabbie raised his finger to wag.

'Christmas is time to spend with loved ones,

So I wonder why fair Temperance runs?'

'I am not running,' she spat with disdain,

'And how in the world do you know my name?'

But the cabbie just smiled as he shook his head,

'If you get on that plane, you'll feel only dread!'

She scoffed and she scowled and shifted her feet,

She turned to the doors, an airplane to meet.

The people who think they always know best,

Did not understand the distress in her chest.

She wanted him happy more than she wanted to breathe,

But her jealousy was bubbling, making her seethe.

The holidays for years had become _their_ thing,

A sudden holiday alone was an unpleasant sting.

So she was off to the reaches of lands faraway,

Far away from her pain was a place she could stay,

With her bag and her ticket, she walked to her gate,

Her emotions and tears she wished to abate.

So she drowned out the sounds of the cheer all around,

When a hand grabbed her arm and a man flew to the ground.

She stood over him, on him, when his smile, he flashed,

She took her foot off him, grabbed her bag and dashed.

But he was fast 'n quick and stopped her again,

Ready for a fight he was planning to win.

'Why did you grab me on my way to my gate?'

'Apologies Bones, but you'll have to be late.'

'I have places to go and people to see.'

'But you're s'posed to spend Christmas with me.'

'That's simply not true, you have someone new…'

'…who could never come close to comparing to you.'

She didn't understand but he ensured her she would,

Turns out, journalists, somehow, knew where they stood.

'And the thought of you running was too much to take,

So I came to stop you, and remind you of fate.'

'I don't believe in fate…' she uttered again.

'I'll believe for us both,' he said with his grin.

'No trying, no gambling, no changing to heed…

From this Christmas on, you're all I'll need.'

She looked away to hide her tears,

But with his hand on her back, she swallowed her fears.

He guided her out, where the jolly cabbie had stayed,

The bearded man offered up a ride in his sleigh.

Both into the cab, silent most of the way,

Neither quite sure of what next they should say.

But together they were, so the center could heal,

No dream, for tomorrow, this still would be real.

When the cab had stopped 'n she climbed out,

She held out her hand to quell all his doubt.

He grinned and she smiled and he paid the fare,

The jolly old man thought _they're quite a pair._

The partners heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

'Happy Christmas to all, and this time, get it right!'

* * *

**Joyeux Noël, Feliz Navidad, Froehliche Weihnachten, and Merry Christmas to all of you who read this, my friends, wherever you are. : )**


End file.
